REMEMBER US
by MayahMoonlight
Summary: Oque fazer quando você descobre que a vida que tem vivido nos últimos anos é uma mentira, que um dia você amou intensamente mas isso foi tirado de você, sem memória e aprendendo a redescobrir sua vida Edward terá que correr atrás do seu bem mais precioso. Please Remember me, Remember Us.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo.**

— N _ão era oque parecia... –_ Olhos verdes me encaravam com magoa, eu não consegui focar em seu rosto, apenas olhos e seus cabelos caindo sobre bochechas brancas e sedosas onde jaziam lagrimas.

— _Isso tudo foi um erro, eu sabia que não devia... –_ ela se virou e a vi de costas, cabelos mognos avermelhas caindo em cascatas em suas costas pequenas, ela vestia um vestido de verão azul de alças, seus ombros estavam ao alcance da mão, eu quis toca-la, mas um barulho ensurdecedor chegou até mim junto com um clarão me despertou.

...

Bati com força no despertador que me acordara, a dor de cabeça veio junto com o mesmo sonho de 4 anos, quando não sonhava com isso não sonhava com nada, ele sempre antecedia a grande dor de cabeça. Me virei na cama vendo o corpo nu ao meu lado, pele branca e longos cabelos loiros, minha esposa Tanya.

Me levantei e fui para o banheiro ligando o chuveiro tomando duas aspirinas antes de entrar na agua quente não me demorando muito no banho, assim que sai me encarei no espelho, era um reflexo familiar e estranho ao mesmo tempo, desde o acidente eu não sabia mais quem eu era, a impressão que eu tinha era a de olhar uma pessoa parecida comigo, mas completamente diferente, analisei a fina e quase imperceptível cicatriz que descia da linha dos cabelos na testa até a sobrancelha agora um pouco falhada, olhando meu olhos azuis acinzentados procurando preencher o grande buraco negro em minha mente, por algum motivo eu tinha uma grande lacuna, uma perda de memória estranha era como se eu tivesse vivido um período inteiro de cegueira, eu sabia que tinha vivido algo do qual tinha esquecido.

Há 4 anos me lembro de acordar em uma cama de hospital sem fazer ideia de quem eu era, onde estava e oque tinha acontecido. O médico me contara que eu havia sofrido um grave atropelamento e quase morrera, por um milagre não morri, tive que reaprender a conhecer minha família, foi difícil no inicio, mas a maioria das minhas lembranças haviam voltado, em sua maioria infância, juventude e o começo da vida adulta, como faculdade, e agora eu conseguia levar uma vida relativamente "normal", aprendi a conviver com todos do meu passado, principalmente minha esposa Tanya – a muito custo – mas uma coisa continuava a me intrigar, em certa noite no hospital me lembro de acordar com um calor em minha mão, logo depois quando abri um pouco os olhos longos cabelos cor de mogno saiam do quarto e um barulho de discussão, logo depois Tanya entrou no quarto e adormeci novamente por conta dos medicamentos.

Desde aquele dia eu sonho com belos olhos verdes, cabelos cor de mogno e perfume de lírios. Mas oque mais me incomodava era essa sensação de vazio tremendo dentro de mim, como se tivessem me tirado alguma coisa.

Deixei de me encarar no espelho e me troquei, colocando um conjunto de roupas sociais, Tanya ainda dormia tranquilamente nua em nossa cama, peguei meu casaco pesado, era novembro e o tempo já esfriava lá fora com a chave do meu carro e sai de casa desviando das caixas de mudança até o carro para fazer a única coisas da qual eu me lembrava completamente mesmo depois do acidente, ser médico. Era minha profissão que me mantinha centrado, tanto que tínhamos nos mudado de Portland para Seattle apenas para que eu pudesse me dedicar mais ao que me fazia mais feliz, eu era um pediatra excepcional e queria me tornar o melhor, assim que recebi uma proposta de emprego no grande Seattle memorial aceitei e fiz as malas nos mudando rapidamente, tendo a vantagem de estar próximo a minha família novamente, meu celular vibrou no meu bolso antes de ligar o carro, era uma mensagem de Alice, minha irmã.

 **De:** Pitoco

 **Para:** Ed Chatonildo

Bom Dia Edinho!  
Vamos Tomar café da manhã juntos?

Sorri para o apelido horrível que eu odiava, mas era impossível ficar bravo com a pitoco, respondi rapidamente a mensagem e aguardei a resposta que sabia que seria rápido.

 **De:** Ed Chatonildo  
 **Para:** Pitoco sem noção

Já disse que odeio esse apelido! L  
Bom Dia...  
Onde?

 **De:** Baixinha Sexy  
 **Para:** Ed Carrancudo

Eu sei que odeia, por isso chamo haha!  
Belle Epicurean; 1206 4th Ave

Alice era um ser que foi feito e jogado o molde fora com certeza!

 **De:** Edward com pensamentos horríveis  
 **Para:** Alice Eca!

Saindo de casa agora, nos vemos lá.

Dei partida em meu volvo e segui até o endereço indicado com ajuda do gps, caminhei pelas ruas molhadas da chuva da madrugada ainda pensando em belos e grandes olhos verdes, não muito tempo depois cheguei no meu destino e vi o porshe amarelo canário escandaloso de Alice parado no meio fio mais a frente do meu carro, sai do meu carro e fui em direção ao pequeno café de esquina, modesto e de decoração intimista, algumas mesinhas redondas e cadeiras de fero na calçada me fazendo pensar nos autênticos cafés de paris, lá dentro uma pequena fila de pessoas em frente ao balcão com vários pães e salgados e tortas doces já era possível ser vista através das janelas de vidro, e mais pequenas mesas lá dentro, uma delas ocupada por Alice e seu copo de café. Entrei no café e segui até sua mesa.

— Edzinho! Finalmente você chegou – ela pulou e me abraçou

— oi baixinha, sim finalmente nos mudamos, Tanya queria a casa pronta antes de virmos – ela fez uma breve careta quando mencionei o nome de Tanya, elas nunca foram amigas, mas nos últimos anos não se suportavam. Quando ia repreende-la ela mudou de assunto rapidamente.

— Já pedi por você espero que não se importe – ela se sentou me puxando junto. – Agora me fala, preparado para assumir seu posto no hospital?

Alice assim como eu e seu marido também era médica, obstetra para ser mais exata, mas de vez em quando se aventurava no mundo da moda, sua segunda paixão, sendo assim era sócia de nossa cunhada Rosálie em um ateliê muito famoso entre as famosas ultimamente em Seattle já perto de abrir sua segunda filial em New York, Jasper era um ótimo cardiologista, meu amigo desde a faculdade conheceu minha irmã na época de residência e nunca mais largou, eles estavam casados a 5 anos.

— Preparado baixinha, e como andam as coisas com Jasper e a loja? – os pedidos chegaram, uma salada de frutas com granola para ela e croissant de chocolate pra mim com uma belas xicara de cappuccino, ela me conhecia bem.

— Ah vão bem, Jasper esta bem centrado em um teratoma que vai tentar retirar essa semana então esta um poço de concentração e a nova filial esta quase pronta, Rose esta ficando direto lá em NY agora que esta tudo em pé de acabamento, mas como tenho minhas mãezinhas aqui vou apenas 1 vez por semana, e isso tem deixado Emm em um mal humor extremo, ele me culpa pela falta de sexo dele acredita? – ela riu bebericando seu café – humm eu amo o café daqui, venho sempre que posso.

— É um lugar realmente confortável – me limitei a dizer observando em volta quando vi de relance uma pessoa pequena e de longos cabelos mogno cor de cobre entrando em alguma porta atrás do balcão, tentei me mexer para ver atrás da porta mas a mesma foi fechada, como era possível, eu tenho certeza, eram os mesmos cabelos.

— Tudo bem Ed? – Alice perguntou com ar de riso – Esta procurando alguém?

— Não... eu achei que... não é nada – voltei a atenção para meu café – do que falávamos mesmo? – ela ia me responder quando fomos interrompidos por uma voz infantil e lindamente musical.

— Tia Aliceeeee! – tudo que vi foi um ser pequeno se atirar nos braços de Alice, tudo que eu podia ver da criança eram os extremamente longos e muito cheios cabelos ruivos acobreados, o mesmo tom que os meus ok! Isso era estranho, seus cabelos caiam sobre suas costas pequeninas e delicadas e seus bracinhos branquinhos como neve enroscados no pescoço de minha irmã.

— Oi meu amor, eu não sabia que você vinha aqui hoje! – Alice disse em um tom meio nervoso.

— A mamãe teve que vim aqui hoje tia, dai eu vim também – ela dizia acariciando o rosto de Alice, eu me vi encantado por aquela criança de dicção perfeita e tom carinhoso, alguma coisa me puxava para ela.

— E você não tem creche hoje meu coraçãozinho? – perguntou minha irmã acariciando o rostinho que eu ainda não tinha visto.

— Tenho tia fadinha, mamãe vai me levar agorinha, eu fugi dela quando te vi – ela disse a ultima parte sussurrada como um segredo.

— Sua mãe vai querer brigar com agente baixinha – Alice disse rindo com ela – Querida eu quero que você conheça uma pessoa importante pra mim – Alice disse me olhando travessa, finalmente ela virou a pequena menina em seus braços, ela não devia ter mais do que 3 anos, era incrivelmente linda, rostinho branco de bochechas rosadinhas, a boquinha em forma de coração vermelha como se houvesse batom ali e seus olhos foi oque mais me assustaram, era como se eu me olhasse através de um espelho sem tirar nem por, azuis acinzentados ali, meu espelho me encarando com um sorrisinho e bochechas mais rosadas do que antes. – Esse é meu irmão mais velho Edward, diga oi pra ele.

— Oi Tio Ed – ela disse baixinho

— Oi pequena tudo bem com você? – consegui formular, mas sem tirar meus olhos daquele pequeno anjo, ela falou alguma coisas no ouvido de Alice.

— Por que você não da um abração no tio Ed e um beijo também? – ela saiu do colo de Alice e veio em minha direção meio incerta, esticou os bracinhos pra mim que logo a peguei no colo ela passou os bracinhos pelo meu pescoço e depositou um pequeno beijo em meu rosto antes de encostar o rosto em meu ombro, a apertei em meus braços e não queria solta-la nunca mais na minha vida, parecia que aquele serzinho pertencia a aquele lugar, pude ver Alice passar a mão no rosto e desviar o olhar.

— Que abraço gostoso Tio Ed – ela riu e me soltou descendo do meu colo cedo demais.

— Eu também achei princesinha! Qual é seu nome lindinha? – ela corou lindamente, mas antes que me respondesse ouvimos alguém chamando e ela fez carinha de culpada.

— Lily! – era uma voz tão conhecida e estranha ao mesmo tempo, mas descia pelo meu peito como caramelo quente, não percebi mas meu coração acelerou de repente de forma intensa, Alice se levantou da cadeira com cara de quem aprontou.

— Mamãe desculpa, eu queria da um beijinho na tia Lice – a menininha riu sem vergonha para a pessoa atrás de mim, comecei a me levantar para cumprimentar a mãe daquela criança linda.

— A meu amor, não assusta mais a mamãe assim não, vamos se despede da sua tia agente tem que ir pra escolinha – ela fez que sim com a cabeça e pulou nos braços da minha irmã de novo – Alice por que não disse que vinha eu... – ela parou de falar assim que me encarou, percebi o tremor que passou por seu corpo – eu... eu...

— Você se lembra que eu te falei sobre meu irmão Edward não lembra Bells – ela ainda me encarava e era mutuo, ali na minha frente eu estava revivendo meu sonho, aqueles grandes olhos verdes e longos cabelos cor de mognos – Ed essa é Isabella, minha melhor amiga, dona do café – ela disse e deu um risinho.

— Prazer Isabella! – quando nossas mãos se tocaram senti uma corrente elétrica passar entre nós ela logo puxou a mão da minha, notei seus olhos marejados.

— Prazer Edward, Alice me falou muito de você – ela sorriu minimamente – Vamos Lily, se não vamos nos atrasar – sua voz estava pesada.

— Mas mamãe deixa eu ficar com a tia Lice – ela suplicou com as duas mãozinhas juntinhas em frente ao corpo.

— Não florzinha, hoje a tia vai trabalhar e você tem aula, vamos – sorriu pra menininha que assentiu tristinha.

— Tchau tia fadinha – ela beijou a tia e veio me dar um abraço – tchau tio Ed, volta pra me ver! – ela beijou meu rosto e foi para o colo da mãe que a pegou rapidamente e saiu sem se despedir, ainda pude ver pelo vidro elas entrando em um Prios preto e saindo dali.

— Alice, você já tinha me apresentado sua amiga alguma vez? – perguntei me sentando de novo. Ela me acompanhou e terminou seu café.

— Não, por que? Você já conhece ela Ed? – ela perguntou com cara de arteira.

— Sei la, deixa pra lá... vamos? – perguntei ela pegou sua bolsa, colocou um nota em cima de mesa e saímos de lá, comigo mais confuso do que jamais estive em anos.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1.**

Acordei com o barulho estridente do despertador as 6h da manhã, obrigando meu corpo a levantar da cama quente e convidativa vesti meu robe cutucando o corpo pesado ao meu lado.

— humm – resmungou ainda na mesma posição

— Acorda, vai se atrasar – fui em direção ao banheiro tomando um rápido banho e me trocando em seguida por um conjunto de jeans pretos skinny e camisa social também preta, fiz uma leve maquiagem e deixei meus cabelos cor de mogno caindo em cachos naturais até abaixo da minha cintura deixando meus sapatos peep toe ao lado da porta para vesti-los antes de sair e segui para a porta em frente a minha a abrindo devagar, vendo meu bem mais precioso ressonando ali na pequena cama rosa de dossel, o espelho do meu passado, me sentei na cama ao seu lado acariciando seu rostinho branco como porcelana ganhando um sorrisinho com o carinho.

— Mamãezinha? – resmungou abrindo os olhinhos logo em seguida.

— Bom dia bonequinha! – desejei dando um beijo e um abraço nela – Vamos levantar, você tem aula hoje meu amorzinho – ela sorriu mais e se sentou na cama.

— Faz panqueca pra mim mamãe? – pediu com os olhinhos pidões, como se eu fosse capaz de resistir a esses olhinhos de mar tempestuoso.

— Faço meu amor, mas você tem que levantar bem rapidinho e ir escovar esses dentões – ela fez uma careta pra mim e cruzou os bracinhos.

— Mamãe eu não tenho dentões, são pequenininhos ó! – ela sorriu para constatar o fato, eu ri da ruguinha em sua testa e a abracei forte.

— Estou brincando minha flor, te amo muitão – ela sorriu e deu um beijo estalado em minha bochecha – agora vai escovar os dentinho que a mamãe vai deixar sua roupinha aqui na cama e você veste e me encontra na cozinha combinado?

— Combinado! – se levantou e seguiu em direção ao banheiro que tinha em seu quarto, separei uma meia calça grossa rosa, um jeans azul claro e blusa de gola alta rosa, colocando suas botas de pelinho interno ao lado da cama para ela, apesar dos poucos 3 anos e meio Lily era uma garotinha muito inteligente, até demais as vezes e já sabia se virar sozinha na maioria das coisas como se vestir e escovar os dentes, eu ainda dava banho nela e a ajudava a comer dependendo do que fosse servido, mas desde sempre foi muito independente e procurava fazer tudo por ela mesma.

Fui direto para a cozinha preparar o café, liguei a cafeteira e fiz as panquecas preferidas da minha princesa, com gotas de chocolate, ovos mexidos e achocolatado em seu copinho com tampa, logo ela desceu vestida e com uma escova em mãos, terminei de arrumar a mesa e peguei a escova passando em seus longos cabelo cor de cobre, muitas lembranças em minha mente enquanto fazia esse simples gesto, terminei de penteá-los e os deixei soltos mesmo, servi seu café e já estava servindo café em outra xicara quando o belo espécime de homem entrou em minha cozinha, 1.90m e puro musculo bronzeado.

— Bom dia Bells – desejou me dando um selinho – Bom dia pestinha! – fez cocegas em minha filha que riu, os dois se davam extremamente bem e eu sorria vendo a cena.

— Bom dia tio Jake, a mamãe fez panquecas com chocolate pra gente – disse mostrando o seu prato, entreguei o café a ele.

— hum que delicia em mamãe! – aceitou o café.

Jake era como o sol em minha vida, depois de tudo oque tive que enfrentar sozinha com a Lily ele era tudo aquilo oque eu não tinha pedido a Deus e tinha ganhado, quando nos conhecemos inicialmente éramos apenas amigos e eu ainda estava grávida de Lily e com um buraco em meu peito, não estava pronta para iniciar nenhum relacionamento, mas ele esteve lá comigo em cada passo difícil da minha vida, no parto de Elizabeth, quando eu quis jogar tudo pro alto e correr atrás do meu passado e quebrei a cara, quando me formei e quando dei o salto mais alto da minha vida e abri meu café confeitaria, nos aproximamos muito e quando me permiti ter uma chance de ser feliz e começamos a sair as coisas aconteceram naturalmente e estávamos nesse relacionamento sério a 1 ano, mas ele passava tanto tempo na minha casa que já era quase um casamento. Eu sabia que não amava Jake, e ele também sabia disso, existia um carinho enorme e gratidão, mas meu amor sempre pertenceu a outra pessoa e isso era o motivo de nossas raras brigas.

— Eu tenho plantão de 72h hoje então não venho pra cá, mas vou te ligar nos meus intervalos, estou livre por 2 horas no fim da tarde amanhã, nós poderíamos jantar oque acha? Mesmo restaurante? – perguntou já se levantando e pegando seu jaleco e valise no sofá.

— Claro, seria ótimo Jake – ele deu um beijo na testa de Lily e um selinho em mim.

— Então ótimo, até mais tarde – ele saiu rumo ao hospital, Jake era um ótimo cirurgião geral e amava seu trabalho. Assim que ele saiu coloquei a louça na lavadora e fui arrumar a bolsa da minha pestinha para a escola.

— Vamos Lily? – a chamei já colocando seu casquinho de frio e o meu, quando estava acionando os alarmes da casa meu celular tocou, era minha melhor amiga Alice - Oi Allie

 _— Bells, já levou a Lily pra escola? –_ ela perguntou animada, oque não era comum de Alice, uma pessoa não muito matinal.

— Bom Dia pra você também amiga, estou ótima e Lily também – fiz drama enquanto trancava a porta.

 _— Ai desculpa amiga! –_ disse chateada.

— Não Allie, estou saindo de casa agora mesmo por que? – perguntei desconfiada

 _— É que eu estou com saudade da minha afilhada bellzinha, você podia trazer ela aqui no café pra mim dar um abraço nela... –_ Ai tinha coisa...

— Mas Alice você viu ela ontem mulher, não dá pra esperar até depois da aula não? – entrei no carro colocando o sinto.

 _— E minha saudade tem hora pra aparecer? Eu não sou tão desnaturada assim, por favorzinho Bells –_ Pela sua voz podia jurar que ela fazia seu famoso biquinho pidão, suspirei, eu tinha que ir no café de qualquer maneira agora pela manhã.

— Ok Allie, mas não se atrase vai ser bem rápido ou vamos nos atrasar, sorte sua que tenho que deixar a maquina de café concertada ai, nos vemos daqui a pouco – ela deu um gritinho de felicidade e se despediu rapidamente.

— Era a tia Lice mamãe? – perguntou minha filha de sua cadeirinha.

— Sim meu amor, vamos ver ela lá no café rapidinho antes de ir pra escolinha ok?

— Ebaaa, eu já estava com um montão de saudade dela mamãe – começou a pular na cadeirinha.

Chegamos em 10 minutos no café e tirei minha filha da cadeirinha e chamei através do vidro um dos funcionários que veio correndo.

— Bom Srt° Swan, precisa de ajuda? – era um menino muito bonzinho que trabalhava comigo a quase um ano e nunca deu problemas.

— Bom dia Seth, me ajuda a levar essa maquina de café pra dento por favor – ele logo pegou a maquina nos braços e seguimos para dentro do café, pude ver Alice que acenou pra mim, mas antes que fosse lá me chamaram na cozinha, alguns sacos de massa foleada francesa tinha chegado, mas parecia que duas não estavam de acordo ao pedido, depois de resolvido me virei e percebi que Lily havia sumido do meu lado, pude sentir minhas pernas falharem por um momento, sai em sua procura.

— LILY – disse alto o suficiente para se sobressair as vozes dos clientes, pude ouvir sua risada e logo encontrei a fonte Alice estava ali e me olhava como quem pedia desculpas, se levantou rapidamente e minha filha me olhou com cara de culpada também.

— Mamãe desculpa, eu queria da um beijinho na tia Lice – a pestinha riu sem vergonha nenhuma.

— A meu amor, não assusta mais a mamãe assim não, vamos se despede da sua tia temos que ir pra escolinha – ela pulou para o colo de Alice, só então percebi uma pessoa se levantar na frente de Alice, e aquele cabelo desengrenhado eu reconheceria até debaixo de uma burca, pude literalmente sentir meu coração perder uma batida e minhas pernas virarem gelatina. – Eu... eu – e não conseguia mais falar, eu sentia uma força dando nós em meu estomâgo.

— Você se lembra que te falei do meu irmão não lembra Bells – de relance pude ver Alice murmurar um desculpe sem som, e ali eu sabia que ele de nada se recordava de mim, o pai de minha filha estava ali bem diante de mim e apesar do brilho de reconhecimento em seus olhos tempestuosos eu sabia que para ele éramos apenas duas estranhas em sua vida feliz e perfeita – Ed essa é Isabella, minha melhor amiga, dona do café – Alice nos tirou de nosso transe.

— Prazer Isabella – ele estendeu sua mão e quando toquei a minha na sua pude sentir a corrente elétrica, a velha eletricidade que corria por todo meu corpo sempre que reconhecia seu toque quente e macio, senti a familiar ardência em meus olhos e larguei sua mão rapidamente, meu coração estava despedaçado, destroçado mais uma vez, eu tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

— Prazer Edward, Alice me falou muito de você – tentei sorrir sem sucesso – Vamos Lily, se não vamos nos atrasar! – eu já sentia o bolo se formar em minha garganta, eu não demoraria muito a desabar.

— Mas mamãe deixa eu ficar com a tia Lice! – pediu Lily

— Não minha florzinha, hoje a tia vai trabalhar e você tem aula – sorri pra ela que me olhou triste e concordou

— Tchau tia fadinha – usou o apelido que criou quando tinha um aninho e deu um beijo nela e abraçou o pai, aquilo era demais pra mim, vê-los ali naquele abraço cumplice, me senti a pior das mulheres por tê-los privado disso por todos esses anos, sabendo que oque ele mais desejava um dia na vida era ter um filho. – Tchau tio Ed, volta pra me ver! – deu um beijo em seu rosto e a peguei no colo saindo dali o mais rápido que eu pude, peguei meu carro e dirigi para a escola de Lily, assim que a deixei em sua sala entrei de volta no abrigo do meu carro e me permiti soltar tudo oque estava segurando, tentei me acalmar um pouco e dirigi de volta para minha casa, tinha tantas coisas pra fazer e coragem nenhuma, meu celular tocava insistentemente durante o caminho, mas não tinha condições de atender ninguém aquela hora e assim que cheguei em casa entrei correndo desativando o alarme e subindo direto para meu quarto onde me joguei na cama e chorei anos de amargura e tristeza.

— Bells – ouvi ao longe, levantei a cabeça nem havia percebido que tinha caído no sono, olhei no relógio faltava pouco para que tivesse que buscar lily na escola – Bells – ouvi me chamarem de novo, desci até a porta e a abri era Alice ali me olhando com cara de pena.

— Alice, não estou com cabeça para conversar agora – ela entrou mesmo sem eu ter dado passagem.

— Bells me desculpa, eu sei que fui longe demais hoje – ela me olhava com remorso – mais eu não podia mais ver tudo isso acontecendo diante de meu olhos e Lily crescendo sem o pai dela...

— VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO ALICE! – a interrompi – Depois de tudo oque eu passei, você viu! Você estava lá quando toda aquela merda aconteceu... – eu não conseguia falar, coloquei minha mão na boca e chorei me agachando no chão, eu não tinha forças para se quer ficar em pé.

— Bells, me escuta... – não deixei que ela falasse de novo.

— Por que agora Alice? Por que agora que eu estava seguindo com a minha vida! Ele nem se lembra mais de mim, não se lembra dela, por que reabrir essa ferida – perguntei , ela se abaixou a minha altura e segurou meu rosto – você me prometeu, nunca contar...

— Bells, ele esta se lembrando – ela sorriu também chorando agora.

— Oque? – perguntei incrédula.

— Ele tem sonhos, ou pelo menos acha que é sonhos... fragmentos de memória, eu ouvi ele te chamando enquanto dormia na ultima viagem que fizemos e o jeito que ele te olhou hoje... ele esta voltando – ela agora chorava como eu.

— Do que adianta Alice, ele é casado com aquela mulher... aquela – não consegui terminar – é melhor assim, cada um do seu lado.

— Eu não vou deixar você sofrer e remoer essa culpa sozinha mais, já chega disso Isabella! – disse brava e me abraçou, gritei de frustação e tristeza, Alice ficou comigo pela próxima quase uma hora, quando me lembrei que tinha que buscar Lily.

— Deixa, eu busco ela e levo pra minha casa, ela não pode te ver assim, pela manhã levo ela no café pra você, é melhor descansar – ela me ajudou a tomar um banho e me colocou na cama me dando um remédio pra dormir, logo eu apaguei exausta sonhando com momentos felizes de quatro anos atrás.

Eu tentava fugir do meu passado, só não imaginava que o meu passado viria correndo para mim em pouco tempo, eu estava preparada pra isso?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella PDV**

— Eu prometo que vou te compensar logo! – ele me beijava carinhosamente – Poderíamos viajar o que você acha? – me olhou esperançoso, me limitei a sorrir e acariciar seu rosto, reparando mais uma vez na enorme safira que agora pesava meu dedo. – poderíamos ir ao Hawaí quem sabe Lily iria amar...

— Obrigada Jake, por tudo – ele sorriu

— Eu que agradeço Bells, esta me fazendo um homem realizado – me beijou de novo e seu relógio apitou 22h – Eu tenho que voltar, mas assim que esse plantão acabar eu venho correndo pra gente comemorar ok? – me abraçou forte.

— Combinado – segui para meu carro e ele para o dele, ainda estava anestesiada, sentada em frente ao volante mirei novamente meu dedo anelar olhando a bela pedra e sentindo meu coração pesado.

Liguei o carro e parti rumo a casa de Alice pegar meu pingo de gente.

 **Edward PDV**

— Anda Tanya, ainda estou esperando o que você tem pra me contar – ela parecia branca como papel – O que você não quer que eu me lembre hein? – ela tentou fugir.

— Não é nada de mais Edward, são intrigas de sua irmã, sabe que ela nunca gostou de mim – balançou as mãos como se fosse alguma banalidade, quando me olhou algo em meu olhar deve tê-la assustado, ficou reta e rígida – apenas que estávamos separados quando o acidente aconteceu, foi isso que você esqueceu e não deveria se lembrar Edward – então isso poderia explicar os sonhos/lembranças com Bella, mas por que algo dentro de mim doeu?

— Tenho certeza que não é apenas isso Tanya, eu te conheço muito bem pra saber quando esta mentindo – ela me olhou com olhos furiosos.

— Com que direito me coloca de mentirosa Edward, sou sua esposa deveria ter mais respeito, eu não quero mais falar nisso me deixe em paz! – passou como um furacão por mim.

— Isso não vai ficar assim Tanya! Você me deve uma explicação! – gritei quando ouvi a porta do quarto batendo, com raiva peguei as chaves do carro e sai atrás de alguém que me daria uma bela explicação!

...

— Já vai... – ouvi após tocar a campainha, a grande e elegante porta branca se abriu, a pessoa do outro lado sorriu grande ao me ver.

— Você me deve algumas explicações e tem que ser agora – entrei sem pedir licença.

— Quanta educação Edward se mamãe visse isso, a propósito não toma banho para visitar os outros não? – tentou fazer graça, mas meus ânimos não estavam dos melhores – Certo sem piadas então.

— Alice por favor oque esta acontecendo? Eu estou ficando louco, minha cabeça vai explodir a qualquer momento, você e só você pode me contar oque meu cérebro esconde de mim e aparentemente meio mundo também! – disse frustrado puxando os cabelos, a pequena mulher que antes tinha faces de fada agora parecia cansada, mais velha até.

— Alice amor você viu aquela bonequinha Rosa da Lily ela esqueceu aqui e me pediu... – a frase morreu ao me ver ali com cara de poucos amigos – procurar... Oi Edward como vai cunhado? – ele estende a mão e eu a pego rapidamente – tudo bem por aqui? Aconteceu algo? – ele pega as mãos de minha irmã e deposita um beijo ali, que a faz sorrir meigamente, eles eram esse tipo de casal, que só de olhar percebia o tanto de amor que os envolvia e contagiava todos ao redor.

— Não foi Nada Jazz, apenas precisamos conversar, pode deixar que eu procuro a boneca depois, será que poderia nos deixar sozinhos? – ela disse.

— Claro querida, tenho inicio de plantão agora, nos vemos mais tarde no hospital? – ela sorriu e beijou seus lábios docemente.

— Claro meu bem, até mais tarde. – ele pegou suas coisas no sofá antes de partir se despedindo de mim.

— Edward... – pegou em meu ombro – sinto muito amigo – e saiu antes que eu dissesse algo.

— Então Alice? – ela sorriu

— Edward essa história não é minha para te contar, sinto muito – antes que eu protestasse ela pegou em minha mão – Venha há algo que precisa ver, então não precisarei dizer nada.

Ela me levou até seu escritório e me sentou em frente seu computador, fiquei olhando como se aquilo fosse virar algum bicho em minha frente, mas que diabo ela queria que eu fizesse ali?

— você ainda tem o cartão de memória que te dei mais cedo? – uma luz se acendeu em minha mente, peguei o cartão e inseri no aparelho agora ligado – Eu vou te dar privacidade, acho que depois que ver isso algumas coisas irão mudar, mas irmão tenha calma, são muitas informações para assimilar eu sei – ela beijou meu rosto e saiu de lá me deixando com medo de abrir a única pasta naquele cartão de memória.

— vamos lá Edward, não é nada de mais – disse a mim mesmo e cliquei na pasta onde tinha um arquivo de vídeo nomeado Feliz Aniversário, abri o mesmo e pude ver uma câmera balançando até que focou em uma parede com fotografias, minhas, da família, eu conhecia aquela parede... era a casa de praia de meus pais.

Meu coração se acelerou, então ela apareceu em frente a câmera, sorridente e corada de sol, seus cabelos estavam mais longos e naturais com ondas os jogando em todas as direções possíveis, seu sorriso era lindo e amplo, um daqueles que te fazem querer acordar e ser a primeira coisa a se ver todos os dias da vida e parecia mais jovem, parecia uma menina apenas e não mais a mulher altiva e sedutora que eu havia visto a alguns dias.

— Isabela... – sussurrei e foi como se ela pudesse me ouvir, sorriu mais e colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Oi meu amor – seus olhos estavam marejados e eu já conseguia sentir os meus transbordarem por algum motivo até então desconhecido por mim. – Eu só queria te dizer antes de qualquer coisa que se não for seu aniversário que pare este vídeo imediatamente Edward Cullen! – riu de sua própria piada – Mas se for então eu queria te dizer que eu te amo, e que nesta data tão maravilhosa pra você e principalmente pra mim você seja muito feliz, de preferencia comigo... – agora uma lagrima solitária caia em seu belo rosto.

— Quero que saiba que acordar ao seu lado todos os dias durante esse tempo tem sido o ponto alto do meu dia, você me faz uma mulher completa e feliz, e eu sempre... me escute bem agora querido, sempre não importa oque aconteça, o tempo a distância, nada vai ser capaz de apagar as marcas que você deixou em meu coração e meu corpo, e ainda mais agora eu tenho um motivo pra te amar incondicionalmente e espero que você também _nos_ ame incondicionalmente por que agora não tem volta pro meu coração meu amor, agora são dois corações aqui dentro deste corpo batendo única e exclusivamente por você! – lagrimas banhavam sua face e a minha – Agora que tal você vir amar do jeitinho que você faz melhor a mãe do seu filho – ela mandou um beijo pra tela e a imagem parou indicando o fim do vídeo.

Gritei como nunca antes, de desespero, de felicidade, de loucura e principalmente de alivio, varias imagens passavam diante de mim, era como se as grades de uma cela finalmente fossem abertas, eram uma chuva de lembranças.

 _Flashback on_

 _4 anos antes_

 _Já era a 6 vez que eu vinha nessa livraria em uma semana, eu devia estar ficando louco só pode, mas lá estava ela, a bela balconista sorrindo em toda sua majestade para algum cliente, eu fingia ler os rótulos na prateleira, mas nunca tinha coragem de chegar e chama-la para sair, qual é Edward até parece um virgem puritano desse jeito! Nem parece que já foi casado pelo amor de Deus!_

 _Eu me chutava mentalmente quando vi um cara alto e loiro apoiado no balcão jogando seu charme em cima dela, com raiva chutei a estante em minha frente e vários livros vieram pra cima de mim me fazendo perder o equilíbrio, ótimo seu pateta agora ela vai te achar um esquisito completo..._

— _Tudo bem com o Sr° - eu podia identificar o tom de riso em sua voz de sino._

— _t-tudo ótimo me desculpe pela bagunça moça eu juro que vou arrumar tudinho – podia sentir meu rosto esquentando, ela riu discretamente e me ajudou a levantar._

 _—Bella – fiquei sem entender._

 _— Como disse? – comecei a recolher os livros no chão._

 _— Gosto que me chamem de Bella, mas me chamo Isabela Swan – ela abaixou pra me ajudar, estávamos bem próximos agora, o suficiente para que eu pudesse enxergar todos os pontos caramelados em seus olhos verdes e límpidos._

 _— A-ah, sim me desculpe, que educação a minha, Edward Cullen, muito prazer Bella – ela sorriu lindamente e pegou em minha mão estendida causando uma corrente elétrica por todo meu corpo, terminamos de colocar os livros no lugar rapidamente – Sabe... estava pensando se... se talvez... seria legal – anda seu palerma é só uma pequena frase, ela sorriu de meu embaraço._

 _— Eu adoraria_ _Edward! Meu turno acaba as 18h – ela sorriu vermelha e saiu dali me deixando com o coração na boca._

 _..._

 _— E então eu acabei com uma perna e um braço quebrado – eu ria, mas não conseguia desviar de seu rosto risonho durante aquela noite de verão em nova York, caminhávamos lado a lado de mãos dadas pela cidade noturno, já era o quarto ou quinto encontro que tínhamos e eu ficava cada vez mais encantado com essa pequena mulher. – Chegamos... obrigada novamente Edward eu amei a noite._

 _— Eu que agradeço, foi a melhor noite da minha vida em muito tempo – ela subiu o pequeno degrau de seu prédio e ficou de frente para mim, as bochechas vermelhas, não havia nada sobre oque não tivéssemos falados nos últimos dias, sobre como ela perdera seus pais e era sozinha no mundo e queria ter sua família, como eu estava em fase de um divorcio complicado com uma mulher ao qual eu desprezava agora, mas eram apenas isso até o momento conversas – então eu já... – ela foi se aproximando olhando fundo em meus olhos até que seus lábios roçaram levemente ao meus, fazendo meu peito se inundar de algo profundo._

 _..._

 _— Eu poderia me acostumar com isso facilmente – eu digo a vendo se levantar e caminhar nua até o banheiro de sua suíte, para no caminho e me olha por cima do ombro - vou para o banho, você vem? – perguntou e entrou no cômodo, dei um pulo da cama a seguindo, amar Bella era fácil como respirar e tão prazeroso quanto uma brisa em meio ao forte calor do verão, tudo tinha cor, tudo parecia brilhar ao seu lado._

 _..._

 _— Estava pensando em nós passarmos um tempo na casa de praia da família em Miami oque acha – ela permanecia deitada em meu peito nú após nos amarmos intensamente durante horas – Faria bem para nós – estávamos juntos há 4 meses agora, mas parecia uma vida agora, e Tanya minha ex mulher havia descoberto sobre nós, estava fazendo de nossa vida um inferno, Bella havia perdido o emprego por culpa dela, ela me olhou apoiando o queixo em meu peito e me beijou com carinho._

 _— Seria ótimo querido – voltou a se deitar._

 _..._

 _Três meses em nosso paraíso particular, sem perturbação, eu sabia que não duraria muito._

 _— Espera Bella, me deixa explicar, não foi nada disso – ela continuava descendo as escadas com sua mala em mãos, seu rosto banhado em lagrimas. Ela já estava na rua indo em direção ao carro._

 _— Espera, não era oque parecia – seus olhos nublados me encaravam com magoa._

 _— Isso tudo foi um erro terrível, eu sabia que não devia... - ele se virou de costas, usava um vestido de alças azuis e leve, seus cabelos longos e ondulado caiam pelas costas, seu ombro estava no alcance de minhas mãos, eu queria toca-la, ouvi um barulho e tudo foi muito rápido, um carro vinha descontrolado em nossa direção, só tive tempo de empurra-la e tudo se apagou._

 _Flashback Off_

—AHHHH – eu estava de joelhos no chão agora – Porque meu Deus - senti braços em minha volta.

— Shiii vai passar – me agarrei a Alice como a uma boia.

 **Bella PDV**

Estávamos terminando o café quando alguém batia em minha porta freneticamente.

— Quem será essa hora – Jake que havia chegado a pouco de seu plantão pergunta e levanta para abrir a porta uma vez que eu ainda estou de baby doll – Lily termine suas panquecas querida – ele diz e segue para a porta, minha cozinha é estilo americana e consigo ver Alice falar algo baixo com Jake que com cara confusa a deixa entrar.

— Mas já com saudades de mim Alice, sabe eu sinto te informar, mas você não faz meu tipo, pego minha xicara de café e levanto pronta a abraça – la até que alguém entra em meu campo de visão junto com ela, e ali em seus olhos eu posso ver o brilho de reconhecimento novamente, os _meus olhos_ estão ali novamente.

— Bella, chegou a hora, chega de segredos, ele se lembra – ela disse séria, senti minhas pernas fraquejarem e cai sentada.

— Oi Bells – ele disse com os olhos rasos.

Era isso o passado havia voltado para me assombrar.

 **CONTINUA**...


End file.
